The present invention relates generally to system and methodology for dynamic or run-time uploading of an application or driver of interest from a first device to a second device, upon connecting the two devices together, and thereafter executing the application or driver at the second device.
Today, a multitude of different types of devices may be intermittently connected together for a particular user purpose. For example, many of the digital camera devices available today include the capability of connecting to different types of modules. Examples include modules that can transmit the camera's image data, modules that can print the image data, and modules that can display the image data, just to name a few. In order to support meaningful dialog between such devices, it is necessary to provide a mechanism that allows the camera device to identify what target or host device it is connected to and vice versa (i.e., identifying the camera device to the target device), as well as a mechanism that allows a program (e.g., driver) to run on the target device so that the target device may correctly communicate with the camera device. For example, a driver program or application executing at the target device can issue appropriate commands to the camera device for determining what image data (photos) exist on the camera device, so that they may be offloaded onto the target device for viewing, printing, or storing.
Generically speaking, a “driver” is a software program that controls a device, typically allowing that device to interoperate with other devices. For example, a printer driver allows a corresponding printing device to interoperate with software programs operating on a desktop computer that the printer is connected to. A driver acts like a translator between the device and programs that use the device. Devices typically include their own set of specialized commands that only its driver knows. At the same time, most programs prefer to access devices by using generic commands. The driver, therefore, may serve as a go-between by accepting generic commands from a program and then translates them into specialized commands for the device. Many drivers, such as keyboard drivers, come with a user's operating system. For other devices, the system is required to load a new driver when the user connects the device to his or her computer.
In the early days of personal computing, a user was required to manually install the appropriate driver for any new device that the user connected to his or her computer. More recently, that manual approach has been abandoned in favor of a “plug and play” approach. As an example familiar to PC users, today “plug and play” PCI bus cards (e.g., video graphics cards and sound cards) include code within them that triggers loading at operating system startup of a particular driver. “PCI” is an acronym for Peripheral Component Interconnect, a local bus standard developed by Intel Corporation. If the operating system (e.g., Windows 98) is able to locate a copy of the driver for a newly-installed PCI bus card, the driver is automatically loaded by the operating system to support operation of that PCI bus card. Note in particular with this approach, however, the host device (e.g., PC) must either already possess a copy of the relevant driver (e.g., in the Windows “cabinet” files) or the user is required to manually furnish the driver (e.g., by inserting a floppy disk or CD including the relevant driver).
In practice, the approach has been less than “plug and play.” Often, the operating system is unable to recognize a newly-installed device or, worse, “crashes” (i.e., hangs) while attempting to uncover nearly-installed devices. Another problem is that, even if a newly-installed device is recognized, the operating system is unable to automatically locate a copy of an appropriate driver for that device. In that situation, the system resorts to prompting the user to indicate where a copy may exist, and in some cases requires the user to manually install and configure the appropriate driver. Given these and other problems that have beset “plug and play,” the approach has been given the more dubious title of “plug and pray” by the computer industry press. Nevertheless, “plug and play” architecture represents perhaps the first serious attempt to provide some degree of automated driver installation.
With the ever-increasing popularity of Internet-based computing, it is not surprising that others have turned to the Internet in an effort to provide dynamic loading of drivers and other applications. For instance, as the result of using a Web browser, a user may trigger the automatic downloading of a particular driver. In this example, the driver is transferred from a Web server to the user's PC using HTTP protocol. HTTP or “HyperText Transfer Protocol” is the underlying protocol used by the World Wide Web. HTTP defines how messages are formatted and transmitted, and what actions Web servers and browsers should take in response to various commands. Using HTTP in the Internet environment, “plug-in” functionality can be provided that supports some degree of automated driver or application installation and startup loading. A plug-in is a software (or hardware) module that adds a specific feature or service to a larger system. For example, there are number of plug-ins for the Netscape Navigator browser that enable it to display different types of audio or video messages.
Despite the multitude of approaches available for automating driver installation and startup loading, current approaches have significant shortcomings when attempting to connect two devices together. Many different types of devices exist and, expectedly, have disparate characteristics as to how they initially respond to a communication (between devices). In particular, many devices today “speak differently” (i.e., employ different communication protocols), thus preventing several of these devices from communicating with one another for purposes of device identification and driver-loading. For instance, the above plug-in approach basically assumes that all devices speak the same language, such as using HTTP commands over TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol, the suite of communications protocols used to connect hosts on the Internet). However, even the underlying communication infrastructure—TCP/IP—may not even be running initially on a particular target or host device of interest. Thus, one may not even rely on TCP/IP being available, at least initially, on a particular target device. (For an introduction to TCP/IP, see e.g., RFC 1180: A TCP/IP Tutorial, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. A copy of RFC 1180 is currently available at ftp://ftp.isi.edu/in-notes/rfc1180.txt).
To date, these shortcomings have yet to be adequately addressed. As a result, realization of a completely transparent “plug and play” architecture has remained elusive. What is needed is an approach where a first device (e.g., digital camera device) may automatically upload and install an application or driver of interest to a second device (e.g., handheld computing device, that may “host” the digital camera device), upon the two devices being connected together. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.